vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yue (Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest)
Summary Yue is a vampire princess who was sealed in the Shunee Great Labyrinth over 300 years ago. She was betrayed by her people and sealed because they feared her ability to control magic without using any chants and magic circles or stones. They also fear her Automatic Regeneration which allows her to regenerate any injury in an instant. She was later found and rescued by Hajime, and began his close companion and lover. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Yue Origin: Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Gender: Female Age: 323 Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, durability and stamina, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Creation, Earth Manipulation, Pseudo Flight, Enhanced Senses, Barrier Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Created a 500m per side globe which made a 10m crater in depth), Can ignore durability with Spatial Manipulation Speed: Hypersonic combat speed (Could keep up with Hajime, who can move at 3.2 kilometers per second), Massively Hypersonic with Thunder Dragon (Thunder Dragon is a compound magic of Gravity Magic and Thunder Mallet, Thunder Maller was explicitly stated to moved at 150 kilometers per second when used by a character far weaker than Yue) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can strengthened her body far beyond that of an olympic athlete, comparable to Shia and Tio who easily survive a fall from a 20 story building), Multi-City Block level with Magic (Can create barriers comparable to her attack power) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Magic Crystal Series: A accessory given to Yue by Hajime which stores magic like a battery, prevents her from exhausting her magic. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Using even one of her greatest magic moves could cause her to be exhausted, this has however been mitigated with the Magic Crystal Series and she can now fire off her many however many times she wants. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Automatic Regeneration: Automaticaly regenerates any part of Yue's body in an instance including decapitation. Automatic Regeneration also prevents aging and Yue will not die unless she is disintegrated in an instant. Physical Perception: A skill which allows her to sense anything within a 20 meter radius Azure Sky: An attack which forms a sphere of blue-white flames, 6 to 7 meters in diameter. Scarlet Spear: A flame which spirals into a spear shape. Storm Emperor: An attack which creates tornadoes. Frozen Prison: A blue ice attack which encases the targets in a coffin of ice.It freezes a square region 50 meters in dimension. Scorching Heavens: An attack which creates six orbs of lightning that surrounds her target. Each globe discharges, raining spears of lightning within the bounds of the smaller spheres. Presence Interception: An ability which hides her presence even from those who have the ability to sense things. Wind Blade: An attack which creates a high speed sword of wind flew. Soar: A strong vertical updraft that aides with jumping power. It can be used to achieve pseudo-flight. Thunder Dragon: An attack which creates a dragon made of thunder which appears beneath dark clouds. It is a compound magic of the Advance Rank magic, “Thunder Mallet,” and the Age of Gods Magic, Gravity Magic which she obtained from Raisen Great Labyrinth. The Thunder Magic generates lightning bolts which she was able to control at her will with Gravity Magic. Wind Flurry: An attack which uses Gravity Magic to manipulate cannonballs of wind, causing them to surround a target and “drop continuously” on him. Heaven's Calamity: An attack which creates a whirling ball of gravity, a super-gravitational field which had a strength proportional to the magic consumed. It is a convenient magic Yue uses to alter the direction of gravity. Era's Destruction: An attack which creates a black globe in the air which thins to 500 meters per side. It is then dropped on her target forcing them into the earth and creating a crater 10 meters in depth. Azure Dragon: An attack which creates a blue flame which Yue manipulates into a 30m meter dragon. Yue uses gravity to pull her targets into the dragons mouths where they are turned to ash. Tidal Wave: An attack which generates a tsunami 150 meters wide and a 100 meters high. Sever Calamity: An attack which generates a gravity field which draws all things to it, a shield which swallowed all in its path. Just like a black hole, it twists the attacks approaching Shea and devoured them. Storm Dragon: An attack which creates a dragon of storm tears apart it's targets. At the end of the spell, the wind composing the body of the Storm Dragon is released into thousands of small blades which shot out in all directions. Pierced World: Creates two points in space via a hole. Reproduction Magic: A magic which has the affect of returning something to a prior state. Engrave Destruction: A magic which reproduces wounds that an object received in the past. Can only be used within 3 meters of a target. Divine Shattering: An attack which forcefully compressed space, causing an extremely powerful impact as the compressed space was released. It is powerful enough to gouged away the earth and blew away all clouds in the area. Thunder Judgement: An attack which shatters space and moves it, which allows Yue to be able to could cut apart any object. 5 Divine Dragons: An attack which creates a thunder dragon, azure dragon, storm dragon, ice dragon and a stone dragon. The stone dragon petrifies whatever it touches. Spirit Magic: Magic which can directly interfere with the soul. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Water Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Earth Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8